unepicfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Fire
The Great Fire is a quest given by Munskpa, an old Goblin located in the room 3,2, behind a door on the way to the Library. Location and Screenshots The Great Fire on the map.jpg|The Great Fire on the map The Great Fire Room.jpg|The Great Fire Room Goblin Elder Avatar.jpg|Munskpa Avatar Objective The key kept by Munskpa has been stolen but the thief has been melt while going through the Great Fire who has no name. You have to go through the Great Fire and get the key for Munskpa. Solution The objective is simple go the other side of the room, get the key and give it back to Munskpa. There are many ways to do it: #Using a phase door scroll. These can be purchased from Zoran or found in room 6,8. #Using a phase door spell (level 7 Alteration, which can be bought in the Halls Shop). The Pure Spirit of Alteration is located in the Laboratory which is the area after the Library. #Using a fire immunity scroll then walking through the Great Fire. A fire immunity scroll can be found in room 6,7. #Using the Polearms skill Breakthrough (skill level 7, can be purchased in the Gardens Shop). It requires one point (two to travel through the fire in both directions). #Killing the Great Fire using Coldax (pet), although it takes several hours to do so. Frost spells can speed this up slightly, but require so many blue magic essence that it's not worth the cost. #Walking through the Great Fire without any protection. Normally this causes 5000 damage and die. Even with the best protections you can get, you will still take around 2120 damage: ##Great Fire Wizard Robe of Defense (+100 Protection against fire) and can be improved to 125% giving +123 Protection against Fire with Improve Armor (Alteration Spell Level 9 which can be bought in the Halls Shop). ##The Cold Blast (Frost Spell Level 4) ##The Fire Protection Spell (Protection Spell Level 5, which can be bought in the Tower Shop) ##You should be at least level 51 and have 50 points in Constitution if you don't want to be one shot by the Great Fire with all these extra protections. Reward Once you give him back the key. He will give you the Unique Polearm level 8: The Slicering (which is one of the best weapon of the game). You will also gain some exp points. Dialogs No Quest If you try to press action in front of the skeleton while not having the quest, it will trigger a scene as the bottom screen will fade to black but nothing will happen. (No Text) Beginning the Quest Daniel : "That's a big-ass fire, isn't it ? " Munskpa : "Old Munskpa watch Morgok. " Daniel : "Morgok? You mean the fire? Is the fire's name Morgok? " Munskpa : "No. Fire has no name. Morgok is a thief who stole key from Munskpa. " Daniel : "And where is Morgok? I don't see him. " Munskpa : "Morgok dead beyond fire. " Daniel : "Ah yes! Now I see him! Is that his skeleton right here? And that sack of bones has you key? " Munskpa : "Yes. Munskpa kills Morgok with black magic, but Morgok with key beyond fire. Munskpa cannot reach the other side to recover key. Munskpa offer great reward for key. " Daniel : "Oof, that fire doesn't look very nice... Anyway, what do you offer in exchange? " Munskpa : "Munskpa offers legendary spear. " Zera : "Ha ha ha!! How stupid he is... the great fire is nothing but an illusion. " Daniel : "Thanks for the info, Zera. This is going to be a piece of cake... " "Old man. I'll bring your key in a flash, have my legendary weapon ready. " Augury If you use an augury scroll while having this quest active the narrator will tell you: "The great fire cannot be extinguished, but can be bypassed using spells. Zoran sells one of them. " Finishing the Quest Munskpa : "Munskpa finally has the key, pale stranger is good with Munskpa. " Daniel : "Now Munk-spa has key, Munk-spa give weapon, bunga-bunga! " Munskpa : "Yes, yes... here have. " Guide YouTube walk-through of this quest: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uOctFX6Y7tU It shows the two essential methods you can use at this point of the game: *Buy two phase door scrolls (can be bought from Zoran) *Use a fire immunity scrolls (also from Zoran) to pass safely through the fire. These scrolls are also dropped farther into this section of the dungeon. Category:Quests